fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe Fenrir
Chloe Fenrir is a young fifteen year old Hellhound-Human hybrid who is the daughter of a former wizard saint and a hellhound outcast. She attends the Magia Academy and is the only person in the entire school who has manged to befriend Morgana. She uses Illusion Magic, Precognition, and Sound Magic Appearance Chloe appears as a small and young human female which is naturally her most used state and the most misleading. Light blue tinted shoulder length hair that falls gently to her clavicle and form a sort of bowl shape around her neck. The top of her hair possesses locks of hair that stand stand upward and attentive on the top of her head, resembling ears and often give away her canine/hellhound nature for those with discerning eyes. Her choice of outfits is usually unqiue simple to her and give her the most freedom to move around and fight. A short sleeved white collared shirt underneath a sleeveless sweta she usually has buttoned and fastened fully to her neck. This sweater function as a dress as well since Chloe rarely feels the need to wear pant or entertain the thought of wearing them. Personality There are a lot of words people use when describing Chloe's personality. Among those words, interesting seems to be the one that is used the most. This is mostly because of how many layers there are to her personality. Her most defining feature is how she can be very carefree individual who won't hesitate to do what she wants and who is very open with her emotions. If she is hungry, which is often, she will eat, if she is tired she will rest, and so on. This leads her into getting into trouble a lot because she is so carefree that she will always do what she wants and doesn't see any reason that she has to get permission. At times, Chloe can be a very boisterous and silly person. Unlike Morgana, she loves to be center of attention. This is because she loves to entertain and she sees no problem with making a fool of herself and having people laugh at her. She is willing to perform pranks, act stupid, act a lot younger than she is, and a lot more. She likes to entertain so much that throughout the academy she has become known as: "The Joker from Hell." Chloe liked the alias the moment she first heard it and immediately nominated herself as the academy's official comedian. She likes to be in the center of attention so much that she cannot stand being alone. When she is alone it takes only a couple of seconds for Chloe to become bored. Her usual cheerful expression disappears and is replaced with loneliness. When she finally befriended Morgana this desire increased a lot. Almost as if she was trying to draw people's attention away from her. This shows that, despite how ignorant she may act, Chloe is actually very observant, insightful, and kind. Most people find it very easy to befriend her and go to her when they are in need even though she is half demon. The same is true on her end as well. Chloe has no preference of whom she is friends with, shown by how she befriended the academy's outcast: Morgana Ambrosius. Chloe is the type of person who has very little to no sense of personal space, contributing to how approachable she is. She has zero qualms with acquaintances or others she doesn't know very well being very close to her. However, she won't actively try to get close to them, but instead she lets them approach her. Unfortunately for her friends she doesn't show the same restraint. More often then not she is seen in very close proximity with one of her friends, clinging to them, or going from place to place on their back out of laziness. The only thing that is off limits for her are her wolf-like ears. This is because it is the only physical feature she has that proves she is part demon and she doesn't like to draw attention to it. The only exception are her closest friends or people who understand like Morgana. If anyone else touches them she will suddenly become shy or stressed out. She may even become angry if the person is not careful and angering her is never a good idea of a child her age to do. Chloe's anger is something that children should be avoided like the plague. Despite what it may seem like, there are a handful of stuff that can anger Chloe. Chloe's personality causes her to instinctively hold back most of her anger, only allowing a part of it show. However, Chloe can't hold her anger in forever and eventually she will reach her limit. When she does, all of the anger she was holding back will be directed at the last person who angered her. Her anger is like a raging storm. Very destructive and trying to destroy anything in its path unless she is stopped. Thanks to her patience, this has not happened a lot. Only twice. What caused her to unleash her anger the first time is unknown and the second time occurred after Chloe one day saw Morgana being bullied. Relationships Morgana Ambrosius History Synopsis Equipment *'Bō:' Just like her mother and father, Chloe wields a wooden bō. The five foot three inch long and one inch thick bō is mostly made out of white oak wood except for the two ends which are made out of steel. To increase its durability, the bō is cloaked in an invisible aura of magic power. The aura can absorb and sometimes even redirect kinetic energy, allowing Chloe to use to block strikes that have a lot of force behind them. Aside from kinetic energy, the aura is also able to reflect some magic-based attacks. To make it easier to carry, this bō can shrink to the size of a pencil. Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic Sound Magic Chloe has proven herself to be extremely adept in casting Sound Magic, making use of it in ways that even today confuse her opponents and make her a difficult opponent to deal with. Using the very aspects and princples of sound to turn a simply concept into a lethal weapon. Such as creating sound waves that can cause deep vibrations, oscillate the air and even reflect and capture sound and hurl it back toward her opponents. While her applications are not limited to that alone those are some of her more well produced spells with Sound Magic. With the prowess she wields in Sound Magic she is virtually impossible to sneak up on, ambush or attack in direct methods to damage her. Due to this most opponents are ill prepared to challenge her and those who know of her seek to make use of wild tactics in hopes of creating an opening. *'Mind Hearing:' This basic spell allows Chloe to use a very small amount of magic power to augment her sense of hearing to the point that she can ear the thoughts of those around her. When using this spell, Chloe isn't limited to hearing the thoughts of only one person. If she exerts herself she can hear the thoughts of hundreds of people, which will use result in a migraine. Judging by how acute her sense of hearing is without using this spell, her teachers believe that one day soon she could be able to perform the same feat without using magic power. *'Sonic Bark:' Chloe take a deep breath and gathers magic power in her lungs before barking loudly. The magic power in her lungs is used to augment the sound of the mark for a variety of purposes. If enough magic power is used, the sound can be powerful enough to blow targets back with its pressure alone. *'Sonic Severing Wave': *'Phantasmal Supremacy:' *'Howling Sonic Boom': *'Sound Retrogression': Precognition Hellhound Hybrid Physiology *'Enhanced Strength:' While her personality and appearance would suggest otherwise, Chloe's physical strength is phenomenal because of her hellhound heritage. Much like the principles of the Active Psionic Style, Chloe prefers to use her strength sparingly. She tends to relying on her agility to outmaneuver in order to deal multiple strikes before hitting them with a single spontaneous powerful strike. Against normal-level mages, Chloe can sometimes skip the out maneuvering part and outright knock out somewhat durable opponents with a single unexpected and powerful blow. *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Senses:' *'Latent Abilities:' Chloe has a lot of dormant abilities, most notably her curse power and the Lupus Curse. It is unknown when these abilities will manifest, but her father thinks it will when she is around a lot of negative emotions. Magic Power Chloe has reserves of magic power are slightly smaller than most kids her age, but it makes up for it with potency. Quotes *"You think Morgana is cursed? That's cute. Bully her one more time and I won't hesitate to show you what true demonic power looks like!" - Chloe angrily speaking to a group of students who were bullying Morgana. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybird Category:Female Category:Student Category:Magia Academy Student Category:Bō user